


Waking up before the kids

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will and Nico wake up before the kids and take advantage of the moment.





	Waking up before the kids

**Author's Note:**

> A short, dialogue only piece originally posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.

“Nico! Psst! Nico, wake up!”

“Go away, Solace.”

“Wake up and listen! Do you hear that?”

“I don’t hear anything. Give me back my pillow!”

“Exactly! It’s six in the morning and the kids are still sleeping.”

“So?”

“I’ll show you ‘So’, Deathboy.”

“Will, get out from under the cov- Oh!”

“Are you sure you want me to come out?”

“We gotta make it quick.”

“Duly noted. Now hush, lay back, and enjoy this.”

“What- Oh, fuck yeah…. What about you?”

“You can return the favor after you cum. Now shut up, you’re throwing off my groove!”

“You don’t need- Ah! A groove…. To give a blowjob….”

“Nico. Quit. Talking.”

“Yes, Doctor.”


End file.
